John Cavanagh
John Joseph Cavanagh, III(born February 2, 1977 in Hell's Kitchen, New York) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name of "The One Man Dynasty" John Cavanagh, "King of Kings" John Cavanagh or John "Upahts" Cavanagh, he is currently signed to the Fearless Championship Wrestling and leader of The Coalition. Outside Professional Wrestling Early Life and Trouble With the Law John "Upahts" Cavanagh was born on Februardy 2nd, 1980 to a low-income Irish-American family on the West Side of Manhattan knowns as Hell's Kitchen. He began his life in a time were the Irish Mob ran rampant throughout Hell's Kitchen, as well as other areas of New York including the Upper East Side and the Theatre District. In October 1996 at the age of 16 Cavanagh would have his first brush with the law, as the young Irish hood who created his fight skills on the tough streets of Hell's Kitchen was arrested for an Assault. Due to his young age and his lack of a pevious criminal history the District Attorney's Office let him off with a suspended sixth month sentence and Youthful Offender's Status which sealed the arrest from Cavanagh's record. It wasn't long before Cavanagh found himself in trouble with the law yet again when in August 1998, at the age of 18, Cavanagh was arrested for Robbery in the Second Degree. The case was later dropped by the New York District Attorney's Office when the complaintant in the case said that he had "forgotten" what had happened on the date in questioning, once again Cavanagh caught himself a break. Shooting On Saint Patrick's Day in 1999(March 17, 1999), Cavanagh would have his first real taste of bad luck when he was shot inside of a Hell's Kitchen Pub at the tender age of 19 he was filled with five slugs from a 9 Millimeter Glock Pistol. He would stay in critical condition for the next week, but, would survive and after six months of rehabilitation the young Irish hood was back on the streets of Hell's Kitchen. Within the next three months three different Hell's Kitchen hoods would meet their demise. One, Henry Diaz, a Puerto Rican drug dealer whom refused to pay the Irish Mob that Cavanagh ran with protection money, would plunge to his death from his tenement building in September 1999, just three days after Cavanagh was released from the hospital. In October 1999, Bosko Yugolivech, a Yugoslavian Shylock whom Cavanagh owed $50,000 to and refused to pay whom allegedly wanted Cavanagh "iced", disappeared out of his Hell's Kitchen apartment in the middle of the night never to be seen or heard from again. On Thanksgiving Day in 1999 just as his family began to sit down for Thanksgiving Dinner in his apartment Russel Molloy, a rival Irish gang leader who feared the growing respect and power of the young Cavanagh, was shotgunned to death in his apartment in front of his young son and three young daughters and their mother and his parents. Cavanagh was questioned on all three murders but each time he had an air tight alibi and the police had to let him go. Third Strike & Prison But, bad luck would strike Cavanagh yet again in October 2000 when he was arrested for Robbery & Grand Larceny, in July 2001, at the age of 21, Cavanagh took a plea bargain that sent him to Clinton for a 3-9 year sentence, he served three years and was released at the age of 24. He has since been on the straight and narrow and attempting to make a legitimate life in the wrestling world. Although Cavanagh has given up on his criminal past and become a major part of the wrestling community Cavanagh continues to have criminal ties and refuses to let go of the Hell's Kitchen underworld and frequently is seen with Irish Mob Boss Shamus "the Mad Mick" O'Donnelly, and Irish Mob Soldiers Patrick "Paddy" Flannagan and Gerald "Jerry the Mick" Mulvaney on the streets of Hell's Kitchen Fearless Championship Wrestling 2007 Upon signing with the FcW in late February 2007 John, along with his brother Chris, were automatically entered into the FcW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. Although John and Chris sent a message to the rest of FcW by having Chris be eliminated while the two beat a FcW veteran C.J. Cross down, John's match would end the exact opposite way. John would face off in the Semi-Finals of the tournament against Cole Henry and would walk out of the night with the win, that same night what could have been one of the greatest feuds to ever grace the FcW began when the Cavanagh brothers attacked Anarchy. The next week John would go on to eliminate Bloodstayne from the tournament in the Semi-Finals, this would allow John to advance to the finals were he would be scheduled to face Anarchy, Caz Armour and King Cobra(Cobra would be fired before the match ever took place, thus leading to a Triple Threat Fearless Match for the first time in history). In the following weeks leading up to The Dearly Departed John would get rid of his then wife Jackie for a bombshell by the name of Brooke McQueen, who would go on to be the first FcW Women's Champion in over three years by defeating four other women. Also as The Dearly Departed began to draw nearer and nearer the tension amongst the three World Championship Tournament finalists began to heat up as The Cavanaghs began attacking Anarchy and Caz Armour almost every show until both men decided to strike back when Anarchy attacked Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh after Trigger fought to a draw with Deamon Cohln in an FcW Cruiserweight Championship match. After John had attacked Anarchy with a sledge hammer and powerbombed Caz off of the Monday Night Murder Scene stage, the next week Caz would then attack John as retribution and attack Anarchy for not helping his "partner"(as they had been booked as a tag team the week prior). In between the finals of the World Championship Tournament and The Dearly Departed there would be a series of tag matches to boost the feud for not only the World but the Cruiserweight Championship as well. In a six person tag match John Cavanagh, Chris Cavanagh & Brooke McQueen defeated Anarchy, Smallz and Debra Lopez. The week following John Cavanagh and Chris Cavanagh would defeated the teams of Smallz & Anarchy as well as Deamon Cohln & Caz Armour in a three team steel cage match. The week following that John Cavanagh, Chris Cavanagh & Brooke McQueen defeated Deamon Cohln, Caz Armour & Sevrena. When The Dearly Departed finally came to be John and his followers(known as Erin Go Bragh) had a big night ahead of them. Brooke McQueen would defend her Women's Championship to Sevrena, but she would fail to retain it. Chris Cavanagh and Deamon Cohln faced off in a Last Man Standing Match for the Cruiserweight Championship, which Deamon would win but retire there after and hand the championship to Chris Cavanagh. Shamus O'Donnelly would loose his match against FcW Owner Paddy Coonan in a chance to take control of the federation. But then John Cavanagh would defeat Anarchy and Caz Armour to win the FcW World Heavyweight Championship, with a little help. Drake Styles would wind up joining John Cavanagh, as would Caz Armour after chasing(kayfabe) Brooke McQueen into the locker room, as the two masked men Cavanagh had been promoting as his "surprise" this formed The Coalition. The week after The Dearly Departed Cavanagh was not booked to make any type of appearance but would wind up having an impromptue Career v. Title Match against Anarchy in which no one could interfere in the match up, this match up was also Anarchy's specialty match, the All Out War Match. Cavanagh would go on to retain his championship and end Anarchy's career. There would be an extremely emotional good bye to Anarchy after the match up. Cavanagh walked into FcW Ground Zero the reigning FcW World Heavyweight Champion defending against five others in a Doom's Day Match, but, before that match up would talk place, other events would occur. When Coalition team mate Brooke McQueen had a chance at regaining her Women's Championship against Sevrena it seems as though that The Coalition had her back, but, Cavanagh would wind up costing her the championship by hitting her in the back of the head, while Trigger distracted the referee, with the World Championship, bringing Sevrena into The Coalition. Cavanagh would go into the Doom's Day Match against Jared McCallister, Madd Dawg, Hayden Cain, Colt "The 45" Sykes and Prozac. Cavanagh would not be pinned or submitt during the match up, he would score a pinfall over Madd Dawg after a Murderer's Alley off of the ladder to become eligible to retain his championship. In the end Cavanagh would retain his championship belt after hitting Colt Sykes off of the ladder, and reaching for his championship. Cavanagh's reign of dominance would continue to run rampant across the FcW as just two weeks after FcW Ground Zero Cavanagh would successfully retain the FcW World Championship against Hayden Cain on an episode of Monday Night Murder Scene. Just two weeks later Cavanagh would square off against Deamon Cohln in a Street Fight with Sevrena playing the roll of special guest referee. Cavanagh would go on to win the match up, unifying the FcW World Heavyweight Championship and the RCW World Heavyweight Championship in to one championship called the FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship. At Sinful Means, Fred Debonair was named the number one contender. At FcW Race Against Time Cavanagh and Debonair met in a Solitary Confinement Match in which the two competitors (kayfabe) spent the twenty-four hours prior to the event in solitary confinement. John Cavanagh would put the Universal Heavyweight Championship on the line, as Fred Debonair would put the FcW Extreme Championship on the line. Cavanagh would win the match up when Xtreme Insanity crossed Fred Debonair and handed the match and both championships to John Cavanagh. After the match up Cavanagh and The Coalition would be double crossed by Xtreme Insanity. That night, Kevin Conner would win the Race Against Time battle royal setting a Conner v. Cavanagh match up for FcW Kingdom Come. The month of August would show a major heated rivalry between both Cavanagh and Conner, two men who never had any respect for one another to begin with. Conner would actively seek the attention of both Cavanagh's former valet Brooke McQueen and (at the time) current valet Sevrena, both, to no avail. In a "Pick Your Poison" segment Cavanagh would select Kevin Conner to face off against Andres Vega as Conner would select Cavanagh to face off against Damien Lucifer. Both of the two rivals picked up victories and gained steam walking in to Kingdom Come. At Kingdom Come Cavanagh would eventual defeat Conner in a match that many have called one of the most violent matches in the history of Fearless Championship Wrestling, not involving a Fearless Match. Cavanagh would eventually win the "I Quit!" Match when he placed Conner in the Hell's Kitchen Death Lock, after already severely damaging Conner's knees on top of a razor wire board. This would lead color commentator Eugene "The Tycoon" Rockefeller to make his now famous quote "The Celtic Warrior is now known as the Nipple-less Warrior!". This match would also wind up eating at Kevin Conner so much that he would actually retire from professional wrestling. In the month of September current FcW President Paddy Coonan announced that Fred Debonair and Colt "The 45" Sykes would be facing John Cavanagh in a Triple Threat Match. Sean Coonan then added fellow Coalition member Ryan Kilmore to the match as an "insurance policy" to make sure that it was a fair match up. The match would then later be made a Ladder From Hell Match. The week before the 2007 FcW Conspiracy Theory Ryan Kilmore would pull what some have called the biggest swerve as well as the ballsiest move in FcW history, betraying The Coalition and turning on John Cavanagh. Cavanagh would then vow that if need be he would "sacrifice his reign as champion" to make sure that Kilmore did not leave Conspiracy Theory the champion. Cavanagh made good on his promise as he threw the Universal Heavyweight Champioship from the top of the cell down to the waiting hands of Fred Debonair. Kilmore, could not believe that Cavanagh had done it. Cavanagh, Terry Williams, Xtreme Insanity and Sevrena then began to pummel Colt Sykes and Ryan Kilmore. Anarchy and Fred Debonair would charge the ring in what the fans thought was a save attempt. But, the two would then begin to pummel Kilmore and Colt with The Coalition, and affectively join The Coalition. In October Cavanagh found himself in an unfamiliar roll, he was no longer the man that every member of the federation sought after, he was now the man that had to hunt the Universal Heavyweight Champion, but, the Universal Heavyweight Champion was now his stable mate. Cavanagh went to invoke his re-match clause, but, was denied the match up by Paddy Coonan and instead became an entrance in the 2007 Crown Tournament. In the Qualifying Round Cavanagh would strike a deal with Xtreme Insanity and allow him to join The Coalition, in return Insanity laid down handing Cavanagh the first round victory. In the second round of the tournament Cavanagh would face up and coming FcW United States Champion Jess Amazing with the title on the line. Cavanagh would win after Anarchy knocked Jess down with a chair shot. Cavanagh would then go to give Roxanne The Ace of Spades but Jess would get back to his feet and go for a clothesline but miss. Cavanagh would then hit Jess with The Ace of Spades, picking up the Quarter Final victory and the United States Championship. In the Semi-Finals Cavanagh would score a victory over Brooke McQueen. At The Crown Pay-Per-View Cavanagh would lose the United States Championship to Corvus when Corvus pinned his older brother Lupus, the match also involved The Fiend and The Terror. Cavanagh would go on to defeat Sevrena in the finals of The Crown Tournament. November would see Cavanagh bringing in his new personal body guard in Cameron Taylor, a Blood gang banger that Cavanagh spent time with in prison. Cavanagh would sick the duo of Taylor and Bam Bam on then Universal Heavyweight Champion Jess Amazing numerous times. This month would also see the team of Jess Amazing and Robbie Priest fight to a no decision with the team of Cavanagh and Terry Williams. At the 2007 FcW Vote or Die, Cavanagh would regain the FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship for the second time when he defeated Jess Amazing in an "I Quit!" Match as voted on by the fans of the Fearless Championship Wrestling. The match would end when Terry Williams picked up a microphone and Cameron Taylor lifted Roxanne up for what appeared to be a choke slam, Jess said that he quit in order to save Roxanne. Unfortunately, for Jess, this was a swerve as Roxanne turned her back on him and became Cavanagh's new girl toy. In the month of December Cavanagh would give Jess Amazing his rematch for the Universal Heavyweight Champion in any match of Jess' choosing. Jess quickly chose to have an Amazing Elevations(Ultimate X) Match. Cavanagh would go on to win the match up without any help from his Coalition stable mates, as he had promised. After the match up Cavanagh shot a promo announcing that although Colt failed to win in his match up against Veritas, he would give Colt his match for the Universal Heavyweight Championship at FcW New Beginnings. 2008 During the month of January he and Colt Sykes continued their feud that had begun back in May 2007. It would ultimately culminate in their match up at FcW New Beginnings. During the match up there would be the surprise return of Deamon Cohln who entered the match through the crowd only to attack both Colt and Cavanagh. Cavanagh would eventually retain the championship. In February 2008, Cavanagh would lose the Universal Heavyweight Championship at FcW Seven Deadly Sins against Amber Raines, after weeks upon weeks of Cavanagh refusing to face Raines because "women are inferior", in his mind. This match up made Cavanagh part of history as he was the man who lost to the first ever female Universal Heavyweight Champion. In Wrestling Finishing & Signature Maneuvers *'Authentically Extreme Wrestling' **'Murder in the First' (Top Rope Brainbuster) *'Classical Championship Wrestling' **'Hell's Kitchen Deathlock' (Scorpion Deathlock) *'Extreme Wrestling Association' **'Hell's Kitchen Deathlock' (Scorpion Deathlock) *'Fearless Championship Wrestling **'The West Side Special''' (Gogoplata) **'The Ace of Spades' (Fisherman Brainbuster) ***''Hell's Kitchen Deathlock'' (Scorpion Deathlock) ***''Murder in the First'' (Top Rope Brainbuster) ***''Hell's Kitchen Slam'' (Spinning Flapjack Spinebuster) ***''Murderer's Alley'' (Leaping Cutter) ***''New York State of Mind'' (Half Nelson Choke Suplex) ***''Body Dismemberment'' (Argentine Backbreaker) ***''Code of Silence'' (Cobra Clutch Sit Out Slam) ***''Irish Car Bomb'' (Suplex Powerslam) *'Stunning Wrestling Federation' **''The West Side Special'' (Spinning Fireman's Carry into a Double Underhook Face Buster) *'United Kingdom Wrestling' **''The West Side Special'' (Spinning Fireman's Carry into a Double Underhookd Face Buster) Entrance Music *'Authentically Extreme Wrestling Association' **"Ambitionz Az a Ridah" by 2Pac *'Championship Wrestling Council' **"I Will Never Tell (Uh Uh)" by Cassidy *'Classical Championship Wrestling' **"Ambitionz Az a Ridah" by 2Pac *'Extreme Wrestling Associate' **"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses *'Fearless Championship Wrestling' **"What's Left of the Flag" by Flogging Molly **"Line in the Sand" by Motorhead **"I Will Never Tell (Uh Uh)" by Cassidy - CURRENT **"Never Forget Me" by Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - one night only *'Ring of Fire' **"I Will Never Tell (Uh Uh)" by Cassidy *'Stunning Wrestling Federation' **"What's Left of the Flag" by Flogging Molly *'United Kingdom Wrestling' **"Soldiers Are We(Irish National Anthem)" Nicknames *Upahts *King of Kings *'The One Man Dynasty' *'Hell's Kitchen's Favorite Son' Managers & Valets *Jackie Cavanagh *Brooke McQueen *Sevrena *Anarchy *Roxanne Stables *'Fearless Championship Wrestling' **''Erin Go Bragh'' - with Christopher Cavanagh and Brooke McQueen **''The Coalition'' - with Christopher Cavanagh, Fred Debonair, Sevrena and Terry Williams ***Previous Coalition Members - Brooke McQueen, Drake Styles, James Jefferson, Ryan Kilmore, Anarchy and Xtreme Insanity *'Stunning Wrestling Federation' **''Erin Go Bragh'' - Christopher Cavanagh and Jackie Cavanagh *'United Kingdom Wrestling' **''Irish Republican Army'' - with Christopher Cavanagh, Jackie Cavanagh and Timothy Dunn Championships and accomplishments *'Authentically Extreme Wrestling' **AEW World Heavyweight Championship (1x) Last **AEW World Tag Team Championship (2x) Last - with Christopher Cavanagh **AEW Intercontinental Championship (1x) **Second AEW Triple Crown Champion *'Classical Championship Wrestling' **CCW World Heavyweight Championship (2x) Last **CCW United States Championship (1x) **CCW Television Championship (1x) **CCW World Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Christopher Cavanagh **Third CCW Triple Crown Champion **First and only CCW Grand Slam Champion *'Extreme Wrestling Association' **EWA World Heavyweight Championship (3x) - Last **EWA Hardcore Championship (2x) *'Fearless Championship Wrestling' **FcW World Heavyweight Championship (4x, current) - First **FcW Empire Championship (1x) **FcW World Tag Team Championship (2x) - with Prozac (1), Christopher Cavanagh (1, current) **FcW Extreme Championship (1x) **FcW Television Championship (1x) **RCW World Heavyweight Championship **2007 King of New York Tournament Winner **2007 Doom's Day Match Winner **2008 Race Against Time Battle Royal Winner *'Stunning Wrestling Federation' **SWF World Heavyweight Championship (1x) - First and Only **SWF World Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Christopher Cavanagh First and Only *'United Kingdom Wrestling' **UKW Irish Heavyweight Championship (1x) - First and Only **UKW Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Christopher Cavanagh First and Only Trivia * Cavanagh spent three years of his life(from 21 to 24) in an Upstate New York Maximum Penitentiary(Clinton) for a Robbery and Grand Larceny charge. * Cavanagh was shot five times by a Puerto Rican drug dealer who had owed Cavanagh and the Irish Mob a large amount of money, but the "hit" was allegedly sanctioned by a Yugoslavian shylock who Cavanagh owed $50,000 to and his boss a rival Irish Gang leader. * Cavanagh was arrest twice before his third(and up to date) final arrest, once for Assault at the age of 16 which he was given a six month suspended sentence and youthful offender status for and when he was 18 for Robbery in the Second Degree, the charges on the latter case were dismissed due to witnesses "forgetting". * Cavanagh was the winner of the first FcW Fearless Match in exactly four years. * Cavanagh was the winner of the first ever FcW Doom's Day Match. * Cavanagh unified the FcW World Championship and RCW World Championship to create the FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship